Charmed Time
by GoldStarsandTARDIS
Summary: This is a love story about a girl.It has many different fanbases.It starts as K but may contain M content later on.If you have any questions tweet me @GoldStarsTARDIS xoxox
1. Chapter 1

She stood there wondering. Not Sad. But she was angry. When she returns home she would pack her stuff and go to them .No. couldn't hurt them that way. Not Carlisle and Esme. Not Lea and Matt. But what did she have to live for? He was Dead .As she watched his body burn, she thought her life through. She thought through it very clearly. She came to a specific moment...

"Carlisle, don't you ever get angry sometimes? I mean because you got your human life practically stolen from you." I said.

"I forgive the vampire that changed me. He was thirsty and had barely any control", he replied.

"Well Aro somehow respects my feelings and I hate it. I sometimes hate him."

."Why?" Carlisle replied

."He stole my innocence. My humanity. My life. I'm not normal or human because of him", I replied.

"Define human", he said.

"Someone not us, not like you, not like me. I don't know." I said.

Amy and Rory are human. Perfectly normal ones at that. I told him to leave her alone. We shouldn't be messing with a human mind. Bad things would happen. Of course he didn't listen. He is the .Silly old man in the blue box. Rory is coming toward me. I see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Masen...I.I...I can't imagine how hard this is for you, "he said.

"No you can't and you never will because you will always have Amelia. I have nothing now."I shook my head."Nothing", I said again.

"That's not true", replied River Song.

I whipped my head around."Who the hell are you? If you would have let me go down there and heal him, let him regenerate, he would be here." I said.

"You don't know that, and he said not to follow him", she said calmly.

"Once again who the hell are you?"I shouldn't be so mean. But my life is actually over. She doesn't seem to really understand that.

"She is right you know", Amy suddenly said."There is nothing in the world. He's gone."

"Come on lets head back to the diner", Rory said.

With a nasty glance to River,"Lets", I said.

On the few hour drive to the diner (Why in the world is this so far away? Oh the Doctor.) I decide to review my life up until that moment in time.

········································································· To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

They should have known from the beginning I was trouble. Big trouble. I was blonde for one. Blondes are trouble. In addition, I looked like a Haliwell with my big beautiful brown eyes. I was left on the doorstep with a dagger and a note. The dagger had a beautiful sapphire crescent moon on it. The note said," She shall be useful, she will notice your personaltiies, and mimic behaviors. Love her."

What did you call me about, Grams?" Piper said. "And why is our old crib out?"

"Shhhh, Come into the kitchen, love." Grams replied.

They walked the 20 steps into the kitchen. "That better not be a baby", Piper said.

"Why? What would be so wrong with that?" Grams asked.

"You can't take care of a baby!" Piper replied.

"Young Lady, I can indeed. Just because I am old does not mean anything. We are adopting her. She can be someone's daughter. Not mine though. Patty was too much," Grams said.

"Are you insane? I am trying to become a chef, Prue is a businesswoman, and Phoebe is Phoebe! Piper said."

"Well I will leave her in my will and someone *cough* you *cough* can take her. But I'm still naming her." Grams replied."

What are you naming her?" Piper Sighed.

"Marie Isabella Haliwell. After Marie and Izzy. It's pretty like her."

"OK. Did she come with anything? A note maybe?" Piper replied."

Yes, she did in fact. And a dagger." "GRAMSSSS A DAGGER!" Piper screamed.

Later that night...

"Yes, I do not know, I personally think she has gone insane" Piper said to her sister Prue. "Maybe it is a midlife crisis?" Prue suggested.

"The woman almost 70, how is that mid life?"

I honestly don't know" Prue said.

"Oh and then, and THEN Prue she said she was going to leave the baby to me."

"WHAT?"

"Yea, exactly, Prue. And the baby's name is Marie. Marie Isabella." Piper replied

My life was great those first two years. This was good, because after Grams died, my life would be a wild rollercoaster. After she died, the sisters inherited the house. After they discovered their powers, I soon discovered mine. I remember the first thing I ever shapshifted in to. It was a dove. Funny right? Seeing that I will not find love for another hundred odd years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots from Charmed .They all belong to their rightful owners. However, I do own my own characters and the plots I create. **

**Authors note: Hey! If you do not understand any of the story, just sit back and enjoy! You may understand it later, if you are not familiar with some of the fan bases I am using currently. Also, this chapter takes place five years after the previous. I love all feedback. Tweet me at** **GoldStarsTARDIS. Enjoy! :)**

_I remember the day she died. I remember who replaced her. I keep these things locked up. Just like the Doctor does with his past._

I don't remember a whole lot from when Prue died. Just screaming. And crying. I was later told what happened. She could've been saved. At least that's what I think. If I hadn't of run out of the closet and helped kill him, she might be here. I think that thousands of times a day. But life isn't about "what ifs".

I didn't speak for months. I was in shock. I hated Paige, too. But I didn't. I just didn't understand anything. They taught me sign language. I use it a lot. I remember the troubles the sisters were having. They kept referring to me as "The Holo". I was confused. Let me tell you what really happened when I ran out of the closet.

_I heard Shax come in. "Shh" I whispered to the boys. "He can't know we're in here." _

_I heard a loud bang. I heard my father orb in. I heard Phoebe running that the stairs. Not fast enough I thought. "Stay here. Move and I make no promises you'll survive. I love you." I said to a Wyatt, 4, a Chris, three, and a two year old Melinda. _

_"Why?" Wyatt asked. "Just trust me," I said._ _I ran out. _

_I saw my Dad's distressed look. "No", he screamed._

_ I don't really remember what I did exactly, but it would change my hectic life even more. I saw Phoebe come down the stairs. I tried to move Shax with my hands to distract him. It failed. In return, he threw me against the Grandfather clock. I got up. _

"_Holy hell", Phoebe said. I shapshifted into a lion. Ironic._

_ He took one look and laughed. "You cant out power me, child." He said. _

_He threw me against the wall. I was out._

_When I awakened, it was silent. I was in my room. My mother and father were there. My mom looked horrified. My father looked saddened._

_ What happened was the last thing I said until he came the first time. They explained the previous event. I died a little inside. It would be months until I spoke a word._

**Ok that was chapter two. I made it so you would have to understand Charmed sort of. I apologize. If you have, any questions just tweet me GoldStarsTARDIS. I love all feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and or plots from Doctor Who, Charmed, or House of Night. However, I do own my own characters and plots that I create.**

**A/N: Hi! I know that last Chapter might have been confusing, and I apologize. This chapter may or may not be confusing. This chapter however does contain Doctor Who, more specifically his ninth incarnation and Rose. This takes place 12 months after the previous. Enjoy!**

_I remember her. She was beautiful and that smile. I could tell I loved him. Even then. He was… Different. Different then the average, everyday person. However, I hated that ninth incarnation. No, I loved it._

"Go get your brother" Piper signed to me. "Ok", I signed back. I ran to go get Wyatt.

"Mom wants you. And you better hurry, I think something is wrong", I signed.

"Ok, whatever." He said aloud. "Hey, how did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"It happened again. I can't stop it. It is scary and annoying. We need help, but Mom and Dad won't Listen." I signed fast. He caught every word.

He sighed. "I honestly have no clue what to tell you. It's bad enough you have nightmares and don't speak. You don't need that thing in your closet." He said.

"I know," I signed back. "Marie, Wyatt what are you guys doing?" My mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Wyatt screamed.

_Meanwhile, on the TARDIS._

"Where to today, Doctor?" said a young Rose.

"Earth, United States, Washington, year 2002. We're making a House call. I like House calls. I haven't done those in awhile," replied the ninth Doctor.

"Why there? I mean, I understand the travelin', but House Calls. What seems to be the problem?" Rose said.

"Sumthin strange in a little girl's closet. I see nuclear energy coming out. I have no clue what it could be, though. It's a little girl's closet for God sakes." He said in that Doctor tone Rose knew not to press any further.

"Ok, then. Let have at it!" she replied. The Doctor punched in the codes, a twist of a crank, and off they went.

_Earth, around 3:00pm Pacific Time._"Yea, I know." my mother said to a friend on the telephone.

_*Whoosh- Whoosh...ker plunk… Whoosh*_

"**What the-? Hey, can I call you later? I think Leo is home." Piper lied. She hung up the phone before her friend could respond. She looked out the window. "Holy Shh-" **

"**Mom, what was that?" I signed. "I heard it. So I came. Is it trouble?" I asked.**

"**No", she said. "But just in case, go get your brothers and sister. I don't know what's going on."**** She sounded worried. **

"**Phoebe and Paige should be home any minute now" I signed. There was a knock at the back door. We both jumped.**

"Hello, anyone home?" said a young female voice." We only want to help ya". She continued.

Before my mother could think, I ran to the door. I opened the door. "Hi, who are you?" I signed. "What do you want?"

She gave me a confused look. "I'm sorry, love. I can't read sign language." she said.

He walked up behind her. This day is a memory I could and would never forget. This day and the events to come would get me through the dark times to come.

"Move aside, Rose." He said. "We have business to attend to, no time to waste." He walked right into my house. In return, I threw him against the wall. He fell. "Ahh… I haven't seen your power for centuries. Good to know. Why, my child, you have no idea your capabilities or who you are? Shame. But you will. You have a great future ahead of you" he said.

My mother was in the kitchen by then. "Who the hell are you two?" she screamed. I sighed. He took something out of is pocket.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and this is a sonic screwdriver." He started scanning the house.

"Yea, I'm Rose. Don't mine 'im. He does that a lot. And you two are…?" Rose said.

"Well, I'm Piper and this is my daughter Marie. What do you want?" my mom replied.

"Why doesn't the little un' speak? She seemed to understand the Doctor and me." Rose said.

"Ahh, she just hasn't. Not since her aunt, my sister died." Piper replied.

"Not a peep, eh? I couldn't do that. The Doctor will change that. He'll either annoy you or make you so damn happy". Rose said. The Doctor walked back in. He looked from Piper, Rose, then finally his eyes rested on me. I wiggled under his gaze.

"_Wow, I thought he would never come. Ha-ha silly old man in a blue box."_

I looked beside me. There was a brilliant purple light. I looked back towards the doctor and I was bombarded with millions of what appeared to be sprites. They were everywhere in different colors. I had a horrified look on my face. "What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"_Wow Bella, you finally figured it out. Good now I can talk to you."_

I knew that voice. Only one person EVER called me Bella. Prue. I wanted to cry. "I...I don't know… I'm seeing sprites. Thousands maybe Millions. All different colors. What is going on?" I signed as fast as I could.

"Well, Lil' Marie, you found another piece of you. Just apart of the puzzle." The Doctor said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Piper inquired.

"Im saying she found another power of hers apart from the Holo. Its part of where she comes from. It's unique like her. No one else in the whole universe can do what she just unlocked." He said.

"Excuse me?" My mother said confused. Pssh I was more confused then her, and it was my powers. What was happening?

"Ahh, Hello? Piper? Marie? Somebody? Why is there a police box in our backyard?" said a confused Paige.

"_You know what? I'll just give you little rundown. You've discovered old Magick. Not just the everyday run of the mill magic. Magick as in the goddess. Like Nyx and Aphrodite. The magic Melinda's coven used. You have it all. Right inside you. Oh and by the way, I'm Alabaster, the guardian of the spirit sprites. Purple lights, the big ones, are all dead people. Also, you shou-" _

I gave the sprite a weird look. Paige walked in. "What's, ahh, going on?" She said even more confused than before.

She looked from the Doctor, to Rose, to my mom, and then finally me. My mother explained it all.

"So, what's going on with you, boo?" she said to me. I knew. Should I tell them? No, not now. Not yet. I will tell them. I just, can't.

"I don't know", I signed simply. "It just started to happen. I don't know", I signed. She gave me one of those are- you- kidding- me looks. I looked away. I looked at the Doctor. I felt something inside flutter.

**Well that was the newest chapter. Tweet me at GoldStarsTARDIS. I'm going to drag out this Doctor Who part.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Few things. One, I really appreciate all the support I get. It really means a lot. Two, this Chapter also contains Doctor Who more specifically Nine/Rose plus the Charmed. As always, I do not own any thing from the "I am Number Four" series, Charmed or Doctor Who. Keep in mind the main character is very mature and intelligent, but very young. Also, this is kind of her beginning with the Doctor. Hope you Enjoy!

_What was this feeling I was getting? Why him of all people? How did he know so much about me? I asked myself theses questions early on. His face would save me from going deep into the fire._

"Anything to say? Nothing? Wow. Marie is actually speechless," said Paige. I don't think she ever saw what I was looking at. I sighed. Why was my little life so complicated?

"You have no idea? Don't you read that book up there? I mean, you guys are the charmed ones, right?" the Doctor said. Each of us gave him a confused what look.

"Excuse me, but how the hell do you know all about that stuff?" Piper asked. I looked around the room. I was clueless and confused as hell. He explained it all to us, missing certain things like usual. We asked questions, he answered them doctor like.

If you're wondering where everyone was at, well, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were upstairs. My dad was with the elders. My other aunt was out around town. I sighed.

"But you aren't in the book. Neither is what's going on with Marie." My mother said.

"I don't know about me, but what she's seeing should be in there. It's the old magick, which you experienced before." The Doctor replied.

Once again, before any one could grab me, I ran upstairs. When I got to the attic door, I found it already open. When I looked in Melinda was sitting reading a picture book.

"Hi", she said. I gave her a weird look and Went to the book. I opened it and flipped a few fifty pages until I came to what I was seeing. I heard everyone coming up the steps. I closed it.

"Why did you just close the book?" asked Piper.

"Find it yourself", I signed with a laugh.

"Already found it", Paige said. "Wait it's saying here about Nyx and vampires..?"

"Yeah, duh." The Doctor said.

_**After that, I don't really remember what happened. I think I blocked it all out, or I forgot because of my transformation. Well anyways, back to the rethinking of my life.**_

I remember sitting at the table trying to soak this in. How was this possible? I wasn't even near anything Nyx like. The question that everyone has: Why me?

I had kept my eyes close for some hours and the Doctor kept saying to quit making fun of Helen Keller. I signed," I'm sorry, but these things are over whelming me." He just laughed.

His face suddenly turned serious. "What's truly wrong? "He asked

"Besides being me. A lot. "I signed. He gave me a look like "You cant bullshit a bullshitter". I still love that look on the eleventh version.

_**I felt a tear down my cheek. Why was this so painful? Oh yeah, because he was dead. My love, forever gone. Amy saw my tear from the side and she grabbed my hand. "It will be okay." She said trying to comfort me. She knew her words meant nothing. Her words were shit because the Doctor was dead and everything was NOT okay or ever will be. **_

"Ok, for real. I don't know. Every night there are these weird sounds." I signed.

"From Where?" he asked.

"My closet." The most peculiar look appeared on his face.

"Yes" I said.

"Liar" he replied.

"Why would I lie? "

"Because. Because"

"You have NO answer, I win." I signed with a smirk.

He laughed. "Who said it was a game?"

"I did." I signed laughing.

"Little one, you have loads to learn. I'm the Doctor." He said.

My smile disappeared. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot"

"How so? Because in reality, it just means you can fix people or build something."

He sighed. I laughed. He looked sad. I don't know. Maybe it was just me. I could tell something had traumatized him.

"What happened with you?" I signed.

"I suppose your mum swears around you, so it short terms, what happened, Hell. Also, Sacrifice. I'm the last of my kind"

My eyes widened." T-the last?" I signed.

"Yes and I don't like to talk about it." He said with a frown.

I signed a simple "O".

"Yeah and it's important what "weird sounds" you hear."

"Well, I don't know how to explain them." I signed. "But… There's a huge crack in my wall." I finished

He gave me that "Oh-shit" look. He ran to my room.

By the time I got to my room, he already had the screwdriver out. Rose walked in when she heard us coming.

"Was this crack here before?" He asked.

"A month ago, no" I replied.

"Well what happened?" Rose asked.

I was so frazzled. I signed fast and rough. "Obviously I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't need you two."

An astonished look appeared on both the Doctors and Roses face.

"Yes?" I signed.

"You very mature for your age, that's all." The Doctor said.

I sighed. "Yeah, well if you were me, you'd be too."

"Marie, you and me are kind of the same. You don't realize it now, but we'll be."

"Bad Wolf, right?" Rose said.

"Yeah, and us being here is simply an accident." He whispered.

"So it wasn't a house call?"

"No" the Doctor replied.

"But, there is something wrong, right?" Rose said, confused.

"Yes, something big too."

I clapped my hands. "Excuse me but, you guys do know you are talking in a different language, right?"

"Were we? Damn, happens a lot." Rose said with her signature smile.

"Yeah, lots." The ninth Doctor said, with his smile.

"What's, Bad Wolf?" I asked.

"A futuristic game show and nothing you need to worry about." The Doctor said.

"By the way, I think you should grow out your hair and switch to more girly clothes. Really, you will be stunned." Rose said.

I had just cut my hair short, shoulder length, and I loathed it. Right now, I had on black soft shorts and a t-shirt from school.

"ROSE!" the Doctor boomed.

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah, damn. You could mess her all up!" he said

I clapped again. "Again, you guys another language."

They continued bickering for sometime. I walked to my bed and sat. Then I stood up removed the picture from over my wall and revealed a safe.

"What's that?" Rose and Nine asked together. I ignored them and carried on with the combination. _9,17,34,11._

It opened with a click. Inside was some of my prized possessions. Drawings from Prue, Prues necklace, all my school awards, and the stone the thing in my room had left. I grabbed the silver blue stone, closed the safe, and put the picture back.

"It left this here." I signed. "Figure out what it is." I left the room and ran to the basement.

When I got to the basement door, something caught my eye. A huge bracelet lay on the table.

"Don't touch that. It's a vortex manipulator," the Doctor said.

"A what?" I signed.

"Don't play stupid. It is a vortex manipulator. A mini time machine sort of." He said

"Well, why is it here?"

"I brought it with me. Just in case, I don't know. There are nine in the world. All over the world. However, there are millions in the universe." He explained.

"Why are there nine?" I asked.

"For nine people, okay? Don't ask questions. That's rule number three with me. Maybe two a, I can't remember." He replied.

_**There's more stuff I can't remember. I know who the nine people are. Three of them are dead. I want one. I want to leave Earth and never come back. No. I can't. I have a family. That's it. But, anyways, whatever.**_

I do remember when my father got back. He knew of the Doctor. How? I still don't know to this day. So, when my dad got home, he pulled aside my mother and aunts and told them about the Doctor.

"Oh" the sisters said in unison.

"Makes sense, I guess. But who's blondie?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, his current companion…" he started

"Rose" my mother and Paige said.

"Sweet badass girl," Paige said.

"Yeah, very sweet and very badass", Piper, my mother said. If my mom said someone was badass, it meant she liked them and they were badass.

I remember I was in the kitchen with the Doctor, Rose, and my brothers and sister.

"I found out what that stone was," he said.

"H-m-m. What was it?" I signed.

"I know what's in your room. They are using a teleporter to get in your closet." He said.

"Well, is that stone theirs?" Wyatt asked.

"No, it's someone else's. They stole it for a friend I assume."

"Is it an alien?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, obviously, if I'm here." The Doctor said.

"Well, what kind or whatever is it?" Chris asked.

"A Nartion. He stole it for a friend, a Mogadorian, who hunt Loriens. Don't ask long story."

Each of our faces went pale, because the stone on the table was moving.

"Eh, that shouldn't do that." The Doctor said.

"Well why is it, then? Asked Rose.

Over their shoulders standing in the doorway, was a man. Not an ordinary man, but a Nartion.

**Woo! New chapter finished! Okay, so the bold italics are present day. I know I haven't posted in awhile. I had writers block. I want to thank a few , I would like to thank my friend Kirsty, for being my very first supporter. Second, I'd like to thank my new friend Joel, for being my newest supporter and helping me get over that writers block. I also want to thank another friend, Zenaida, for her hard criticism and tips. Once again, if you have any questions, you can tweet me GoldStarsTARDIS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: As always, I would like to thank you for the support I get. It means the world. I said I would drag out the Doctor Who part, so I am. Please keep in mind I do not own anything except the characters and plots I create. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. xoxox**

"Okay, listen to me, I want all yeh to run to a safe spot and don't get out. Rose you go with em'." The Doctor quietly said.

Over tired and pissed, I blurted out aloud, "And why should we listen to you?"

"Okay, after this we celebrate Marie saying something" Wyatt said and ran to the closet beneath the stairs.

"No" I said aloud again. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Don't ask questions," Rose said.

I clenched my fist. "No. I won't. I'm a Haliwell, and Haliwells don't run away, unless last resort. I'm going to fight, if that's what it comes too." I felt anger run through my veins.

"And I said-"

"HOLY SHIT!" my mom screamed.

"Hi Mom, join the party!" I screamed sarcastically.

"Wait…. What? Marie? Oh god!" she said.

Everyone was completely ignoring the Nartion standing right there. They were all to worried about me. Not the first or the last time.

I threw my hand at the Nartion and he slid to the wall. He looked like a car sale man. Normal, with brown hair and a mustache.

He got really pissed at that. All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I grabbed my throat. As quickly as my choking happened it stopped. My mother had frozen him.

"I told you to run." The Doctor said furious.

"And I didn't." I said. "So?"

"So? So you could've gotten hurt!" He angrily whispered trying to keep his cool.

"I don't care." I said.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU ARE JUST A YOUNG GIRL, OKAY. YOU. KNOW. NOTHING! I KNOW WHAT YOU BECOME AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT RUINED BY YOUR AROGGANCE! "He screamed at me.

I kept a straight face the whole time.

"What will I become?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Ok, it just doesn't."

"But you said it did."

He sighed. "Spoilers. You say that a lot. Now, that's all you're getting."

"Spoilers?"

"Yes. You're looking for a friend that taught you how to use that word. Now, how long will he stay frozen?"

I was perplexed by his describing of my future self. Spoilers? Who says that? No one I know.

"Long enough," Piper answered.

"Wait, so I run into you in the future?" I asked.

"Spoilers." He said with a wink.

_**I'm beginning to remember more. It's hard, but I need to. Remembering has been my coping skill since Italy. Since my transformation. Since fame. Since the Cullens. I haven't lost touch to the little girl. I remember her. It's foggy, but I do.**_

"Maybe we should head up to the attic or Marie's room." Rose said.

"Maries room for sure." The Doctor said.

Once again, before anyone could catch me, I ran to my room.

"_Bella, what are you doing? You have no idea-"A_ voice similar to Prue's started.

"Im sick of people telling me that. I do know…."

"Who are you talking to?" Chris asked me.

I jumped five feet in the air. "Uh, no one. My self. Close the door. Lock it. How good have you gotten at freezing?"

"Not, dat good."

"Oh, oh well. It doesn't matter."

All of a sudden, the room started shaking

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"Earthquake!" Chris screamed.

"Get under the bed!" I said.

It only lasted about 30 seconds. It was big and scary.

When it ended, the door busted open.

"Marie. Chris! Are you guys in here?" Paige asked worried.

"Shh, don't move." I signed.

"Hello?" she said.

We heard a gurgling sound and the Paige wasn't Paige, but a Nartion.

I gasped silently. These things had powers. Many of them.

It pressed a button in my wall, opened the closet door and off it was.

"Run", I whispered. I grabbed Chris's hand and we ran out the door and down the stairs. We didn't stop running until we got outside. When we got outside, we saw the blue box.

"Should we go in?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's probably the safest place to be." I said.

So, we ran into the blue box, and locked the door.

"What are you doing in here?" the Doctor asked.

Old music was playing. I think the song was "Fly Me to the Moon".

"Well, obviously you didn't feel that earthquake." I screamed at him.

"And, uh, thingy showed up" Chris said.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

_**I sighed. I have fully come to accept how much I truly love the Doctor. More than Bella could ever love Edward. No one can ever comprehend my love. I have loved many times before, but this, this was more than that. I think when Chris and I ran into the TARDIS and I was captivated by it, and I had my first crush. Hahaha, but he wasn't my first love. I think that would make this /THAT/ much harder now. Especially since, he's dead.**_

"Oh, stupid, The Nartion showed up." I said. He laughed.

"I'm stupid? You don't know me. I am the brightest man in the universe."

"Brightest idiot" I signed to Chris.

"I saw that." He said.

I laughed.

All of a sudden, a different tune started to play. It was creepy and not at all fun.

"Tick Tock goes the Clock. Even for the Doctor."

"Uhm, what song is that?" I asked.

"What song?" the Doctor asked.

"The song that goes like "Tick Tock goes the Clock.""

He had the most horrified look on his face. I ignored it.

"You hear it?" he asked

"What song is she talking about Doctor?" Rose asked.

"It's not a song; it's a nursery rhyme from my home planet."

"Marie, that crack in your room isn't an ordinary crack." He said. "It's something bigger. There's a hole in the Universe."

_**If you listen to a crack sometimes on one side, there is noise. White noise. Sometimes it's people. Other times its complete silence. When you listen to the crack in my wall, all you here is silence.**_

I stared at him, my mind boggled. Nothing he said made sense. A hole in the Universe?

"Is that why they're here?" I asked.

"Probably." He said. He had taken the stone out of the pocket of his leather coat and was examining it.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"A stone from a dead planet." The Doctor said.

"Dead?" I said.

"Yeah, it was lost in a war, long story short, only 18, no sorry, 16 people from there left." He said. "This is a healing stone from there."

"A war like yours?" I asked. I was totally pushing the lines.

"Yes." He said frostily.

What is he? I thought to myself.

_Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor. _What does that mean? I was confused. More confused than I had ever been.

**Another chapter finished. Read carefully, I put in stuff that will make sense in later chapters. Thanks for reading xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: These Doctor Who parts are very important. There are many details that foreshadow the future. Look for them and make guesses about the story. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. Xo**

"So, uh, where's my mom?" I asked.

"They shimmied or whatever out." Rose said.

I shot her a nasty look, "It's not 'shimming', its 'orbing'"

"Oh," was all she said.

"Yeah," I said. "So, Doctor…"

"I don't know what they want or anything," he said while messing around with a screen.

"But, you knew what they are and what the stone was, so you know SOMETHING," I replied.

He sighed.

I stared at him. I'd never seen something or somebody so, so different. Like me, in a way.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Six. I'm 'exceptionally' smart for my age."

"Read the book 'A Wrinkle in Time'" he said.

"That has something to do with this because…?" I asked

"Just read the god damn book when you're older. For Christ's sake learn to not be such a smart ass." He shot back.

I think that was meant to be said coldly, but instead he whispered it, softly, as if I was some baby he was trying to shut up. Or maybe he did say it coldly, but I was too preoccupied by his difference that I could care less.

He looked at me, caught me staring.

"Ok," I said looking down, "I'll try not to be such a 'smart ass'" I said.

He sighed again. I was pushing buttons, testing waters. He knew it too.

"Also, stop testing me," he said after five minutes.

I nodded. "Fine"

"Wow, an hour after Marie has started talking again and she's already swearing," Rose remarked.

"You're so human, it's like so obvious." I said

She gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"See human", I whispered to Chris. I crossed my arms.

"Oh, now I see what you mean". She replied, "But that doesn't make me any different."

The Doctor, Chris and I all looked at her," Yes it does."

"But it makes you extra special." I said smiling. "Like my friend. She's smart AND human."

"Oh, I see. Like, some humans are awfully drab, while others," she laughed," are amazing."

"Yes exactly," the Doctor and I replied in unison.

"But what would you know about humans? You're just a little girl." She said.

I sighed, "You're right. I don't know. A lot of them are extremely stupid and never use their brains. It's agitating because they could be so much more. Oh well."

I got the strangest looks from the Doctor, Rose and Chris.

"What?" I said," I was quiet for a whole year. I had a lot of time to observe."

"You're really cute you know. So American" Rose said with a wink. "I like you."

"Funny, I don't find you annoying, so I guess I like you too." I replied.

She laughed at that. All of a sudden her jaw dropped.

"Yes." the Doctor said, "That's her. You can't say anything though."

"Oh my, well..."

"I said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even what her hair color will be. She's so stubborn it could change everything, so hush." The Doctor scolded.

Chris and I exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor and Rose said together.

I looked at both of them studying their features. Rose was average height, blonde with brown eyes, like me. The Doctor was tall, and was partially bald; he had big ears and a big nose. The both looked fairly normal, but looks can be deceiving.

"They don't understand they have the wrong one." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"You ask a lot of questions, like a friend of mine."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"No, he doesn't." Rose interjected. "Do you have a lot of friends, Marie?"

"No, I don't. Only one. That's all I need."

Rose started biting her nails.

"That's a bad habit, you shouldn't do that. So, this friend, what's their name?"

"Nothing important." The Doctor replied.

"Why won't you tell me things?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he retorted. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Did it now?" I replied.

"Yes it did." Rose said, trying to aid the Doctor.

"Well my cat is still alive." And with that I walked out pulling Chris by the arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we walked towards the driveway.

"We're walking to the police station and hope we don't get in trouble on the way."

"Why?"

"Because that's probably where mom is, of anywhere. Or someone useful is there."

"And if not o-great-one?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him.

"If not. Then we'll go to the restaurant."

"And not there?"

"Will you shut up! God, I'm running out of place we can walk to."

"We should've stayed with the Doctor."

"No, we shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"I- I don't know." We walked for what seemed like forever until we reached the station.

"Here's how it goes: We walk in, quietly, so we can slip by. Then, we go find mom."

"How do we go without getting noticed?" he asked.

"Just grab my hand, and don't let go. Don't talk, either. Walk slowly and quietly. Got it?"

"Why can't you just-"

"No. Do you understand what I just told you or not?"

"One question, first?" he said.

"What?" I asked, agitated.

"Why? Why now are you talking after all this time? Afte-"

I took a deep breathe, and whispered, "I don't know. I just felt like I had to. I didn't want to, I just.. did. Now, let's go." I held out my hand for his.

"Is it because of the Doctor?" he asked.

I was taken back by that question. That question right there, so simple, yet so complicated. The answer being, yes. I couldn't tell him that. No one could know that was why.

"No, it wasn't. Now come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked in.

We walked for sometime, aimlessly, just looking. We walked outside, and into the very edge of the woods, where no one would see us. I let go of his hand.

"I know where she is." He declared.

I sighed," Let's go then. We should've just stayed if that was the case."

This time I grabbed Chris's hand, and we disappeared into a blue white orb.

His orb brought us outside the blue box, bigger on the inside. I sighed and went in.

"Look who's back."

"She's still here." I said.

"She never left." The Doctor said without looking past his screen.

"So you let two children walk almost 3 miles, at dusk? What a very smart decision."

"I didn't let you do anything."

I sighed, "Can you at least not tell my mother?"

"I don't make promises."

"Where is she?" Chris asked.

I turned to Rose. "You lied to us. To me."

"Well," Rose said trying to defend herself.

_I'll go looking for her. _I thought to myself.

I turned around, fists clenched and stomped out of the blue box.

I looked at the door to the house. I gave myself simple instructions. I was to get in, and find them. I wondered if I could fight off that thing. Maybe I could if I could find that dagger they found with me. Maybe not. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something move. Panicking, I ran into the house.

It was quiet. Too quiet for a typical day. There are always televisions on, or music, or even people talking. At this moment, nothing. Silence. I hated silence. I got worried. I heard something coming from the kitchen. Slowly, I walked towards the kitchen, hoping they wouldn't be able to see me. When I got to the kitchen, nothing was there. I got even more worried. I heard the sound again, this time coming from the basement door. I was absolutely terrified of my basement, and rarely went down there. Opening the door and looking down the stairs, I felt no fear. Only pity for whatever was down there, seeing as that I was going to kick its ass.

I walked down the stairs, the noise continuing. The farther I walked down, I started to hear talking. Unrecognizing voices in a weird language. I knew it wasn't anybody from my family. I walked down the steps and stood against the wall that was at the foot of the stairs. I saw them. I stepped out of the shadows.

"May I ask why you have my family tied up?" I said.

Their heads snapped in my direction. Before they could get at me, I threw each of them against the wall. I was particularly fond of my multi throwing and liked to do it often. Before I could do anything else, I was thrown against the wall. Everything went black.


End file.
